AI - English Version
by V3Yagami
Summary: Love doesn't have to look at caste and position, as long as the two people complete each other and can give each other happiness. But sometimes we all never realize, that perfect love comes from people who we didn't really love. Loving someone, but that person cannot give us happiness. Even though, the one who gave us a happiness sometimes comes from the person we didn't notice bef


Love doesn't have to look at caste and position, as long as the two people complete each other and can give each other happiness. But sometimes we all never realize, that perfect love comes from people who we didn't really love. Loving someone, but that person cannot give us happiness. Even though, the one who gave us a happiness sometimes comes from the person we didn't notice before.

**.**

**.**

**AI~akai ito no monogatari~**

**( LOVE~ the legend of red thread~ )**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto belonging.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/comfort**

**Rated : M**

**SasoSaku, SasuSaku, NaruIno, NejiIno, NejiHina, SaiKarin**

**Warning : OOC, AU, maybe some of typo. And i'm so sorry fo my terrible grammar.**

The rumbling voice was heard in a house where samurai gather to rest after their duties. In Tokugawa era, the Japanese people are divided according to the class system based on the class division. The samurai class is at the top of the hierarchy, and then followed by farmers, craftsmen and traders. If Samurai are more likely to do their job by directly into the battlefield, things are different from a Ninja who is more clandestine. Therefore, the ninja is more used as an intruder or bodyguard.

In this era, there are several groups that are seen respectly by the public, Daimyo is one of them. Daimyo is a person who has a big influence in some of region. Luckily for someone who was born in a Daimyo environment, especially women. Because some women who are born among the poor environment will become a Geisha, they will learn how to be a good Geisha which later will grow into Oiran or also can be called as elite class prostitutes.

The humming sound of music sounded in a bright room filled with several samurai who were drunk and shouted happily for successfully defeating their enemies. While hugging some geisha provided by a place called 'Aoi Tori' which means blue bird. Aoi Tori is also often associated with the meaning of happiness.

"Kurenai-samaaaa, come on, show us your best geisha!" shouted one of the drunken samurai while waving a bottle of sake.

"Hihihihi, are the beautiful geishas here not good enough for you, sir?" said Kurenai, a beautiful black haired woman who rolled up while pouring sake on the other samurai, her red kimono made her look elegant.

"Oiran!" one of the samurai who was sitting in the corner speaking, "I want the best oiran you have."

Kurenai smiled and approached the samurai, carrying a filled bottle of sake, slowly pouring it into a small cup and then serving it to him, "Are oiran like me ... still not good enough for you?"

The man is grinning, "No ... not for me, but for him," he pointed to the figure of a red-haired man with a baby face.

Kurenai turned to the man who was appointed, the man just kept quiet while drinking his sake calmly, his eyes were very cold and seemed to not care about the things around him. Black Hakama makes him look even more mysterious.

"I heard, that child was just appointed as an oiran," said the man who made Kurenai turn to him.

Kurenai smiled and took the initiative of pouring sake back into the small empty cup in the hands of the man who was the leader of the group, "You know a lot about the information in this place, Mr. Asuma."

"That's because Aoi Tori is my favorite place."

"That's not fair! how can only Sasori who get an oiran!" protested one of his men.

"Shut up, if your work was good as Sasori's, I will not hesitate to give you a gifts either."

"Besides ... Sasori, it's time to let go of his virginity, mwuahaahahahahaha!" Asuma said with a loud laugh.

"Hahahahahaa, come on Sasoriiii! Let go of your childhood thing!" the other members exclaimed and the geisha laughed.

Their relationship with the geisha at Aoi Tori was already very close, there were even some samurai members under the auspices of Asuma who had a secret relationship with the geisha.

"Alright then, I'll call her," said Kurenai.

As Kurenai was about to stand up, Sasori opened his mouth, "No need, miss."

"Ehhh ?! How stupid if you refuse!" said one of his partner.

"Hahaha, come on, son. Every once in a while you need refreshing." Asuma suggested, "how about you just meet her first. I'm sure you will be comfortable with her."

"Moreover, I heard that she is very beautiful! Sasori you asshole! Asuma give you a beautiful woman to serve you and you rejected it. Tch, what a kid" teased one of their members with white hair.

**_BUUK!_**

And the one seat cushion Sasori threw hit his face.

"You wanna fight, huh!" screamed the man who was hit by Sasori's throw.

"I am 22 years old, and I am not a child," Sasori said without turning his head.

"But your face looks like a 10-year-old boy, hahahahahaa."

"Hidan, watch your behavior," Asuma, who already knew that the man named Hidan was heavily drunk scolded him, "Sasori, today you are the one who defeated the bandits the most, at least accept your gift."

Sasori glanced at Asuma who was now grinning broadly at him. He knew what Asuma was thinking right now, that man wanted to spend his time with a woman named Kurenai. Even though Kurenai is an oiran, his relationship with Asuma is very deep. Sasori was sure that Asuma loved Kurenai, just like Kurenai loved Asuma.

Then why don't they just live together?

That was what Sasori once thought, he had followed Asuma's steps since he was seven years old. Asuma found Sasori who was sitting quietly next to the corpses of his parents. Due to very low economic reasons, Sasori's parents were willing to die of starvation. Let Sasori eat the rest of their staples. Until Asuma and his entourage came and took Sasori, since then Sasori vowed to always be loyal to Asuma who was considered as his own father.

Asuma taught Sasori to be a great samurai, until now the name of their group is known by the whole community with its advocates of justice, 'Rebellion'.

Yes, they rebelled against the government which regulates the caste system of the community which is very unjust, causing protests from the poor people who of course are not listened to by the governments.

So Asuma moved from his own desire to form a group of great samurai from village to village.

Sasori who really appreciates Asuma couldn't possibly refuse what Asuma gave, so this time Sasori only sighed when he saw Asuma grinning at him.

"Alright, I'll meet her," Sasori said.

Kurenai smiled softly at Sasori. She'd really admire Asuma and Sasori's relationship, even though there was no blood connection but their relationship was so strong.

"Alright, I'll call her," said Kurenai softly.

Kurenai walked through a long hallway. On the right and left sides she can heard the laughter of customers in the room. Once she reached the end of the hall, she took a left-hand direction and stopped in front of the tatami door. She slowly slid the door and saw a beautiful woman with long pink hair that was unraveling and sitting there daydreaming staring at the bright moon at night.

"Sakura-_chan_," call Kurenai with a soft voice.

"Ah, Onee-sama. What's wrong?" said Sakura who arranged her seat to be like kneeling.

"Don't be so formal, Tsunade-sama didn't hear us," Kurenai said as she approached Sakura and began to grab her hair that almost touched the floor, "your hair is very long."

"Yes, I want to be like you," Sakura smiled.

"Today, someone wants to meet you," said Kurenai, who started tidying Sakura's hair, twisted it in half and put on a beautiful hair ornament to strengthen the hair, "he's still a virgin," Kurenai whispered.

"Huh? Seriously? Then why is he here?"

"A present from Asuma-san," Kurenai answered cheerfully.

For a moment Sakura blinked her eyes several times, until she understood the meaning of Kurenai's cheerful tone.

"You... want me to tease him?" Sakura guessing.

"Hihihi, that's right. After all, that boy always has a cold and expressionless face, I want to know what if he meets you."

"He would killed me," Sakura muttered.

"Or he could be fall in love with you," said Kurenai.

"Haha, even so ... love is forbidden on this Aoi Tori, right?"

"Not forbidden, Sakura,"said Kurenai , "Don't give your feelings to the man you slept with. That's what Tsunade-sama teaches us. Because when on the futon, they can make sweet sentences that will make us melt. But in reality, they already have children and wife. "

Sakura was silent by Kurenai answered. Kurenai loves Sakura as like her own little sister, so she doesn't want Sakura to fall in love with the wrong guy.

"Yep! Finish!" Kurenai said after finishing decorating Sakura's hair, "Let's meet the guest."

With a calm face, Sakura moved from sitting to her knees. The pink kimono that Sakura's wearing now makes it match with her natural hair color. As Kurenai shifted the door of the room where the samurai were lying helpless due to his drunkenness, Kurenai smiled at Asuma who was still conscious ... and also Sasori.

"Asuma-san, I'll take you to your room to rest," Kurenai said.

"Aahhh ~ Alright, I'm so tired, give me your best massage," Asuma pleaded to Kurenai.

"Hihihi, for sure. Sakura, can you take Sasori-san to his room?" Kurenai said.

"Okay," answer Sakura.

As soon as Kurenai left Sakura alone, Sakura looked at Sasori with a confused look. Why isn't Sasori looking at her at all?

"Excuse me, sir? Should I take you now or—"

Sakura's speech was interrupted when she saw Sasori immediately stood up and approached her. But instead of greeting Sakura, Sasori instead passed through her just like that. Sakura just stared and tried to think what was wrong with that person.

Until Sasori stopped his steps and turned to Sakura, "Where is my room?"

"Ah, sorry ... please follow me," Sakura answered.

Sakura led the way to take Sasori to his room to rest. From behind, Sasori looked at the appearance of Sakura who looked like she was very young, he want to ask how old Sakura was, his intention was interrupted by words coming out of the mouth of the woman who was now stopping her steps.

"This is your room," Sakura said, sliding her door, as Sasori entered before Sakura followed after Sasori's steps.

Only an empty room with a small table in the corner of the room, a low window with a view to the west so the moon can be seen from there. Sasori decided to sit on the edge of the window after opening a blackish-brown window. When Sasori was pensive, Sakura did activities that made both of Sasori's eyes interested to see what she was doing. As soon as Sasori saw her with all her might lift the futon, he immediately stood up while carrying his katana.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sasori scolded, "This futon is heavy!"

"Ah, but this is already included in my job," Sakura answered with a puzzled expression as Sasori took over her activities.

After Sasori held out his futon, he looked at Sakura with a surprised look. Then without saying anything, Sasori returned to his first position. Seeing Sasori just sitting still made Sakura confused, finally Sakura decided to sit facing Sasori with a gentle smile.

"I heard a lot about you from Asuma-san," Sakura said softly. There was no response from him, Sakura followed the direction of Sasori's eyes who now looked at either the moon or the star up there, "Do you know about philosophy of life?"

Hearing Sakura's question, Sasori's eyes moved to the emerald who was still staring at the sky.

"I wonder are human thoughts as wide as this sky?" Sakura asked without lookin at him. She didn't know that Sasori was watching her.

"Hey, sir ... when you finish off your enemies, has it ever crossed your mind, who is your greatest enemy that is most dangerous?" asked Sakura who now looked at Sasori.

"Government," Sasori answered quickly

"Wrong!" Sakura corrected, "Your most dangerous enemy is your mind that is not well directed."

"What do you mean?"

"You can find out someday," Sakura answered with a smile.

At the beginning, Sasori intended to decide to shut up and ignored Sakura's presence, but it felt like it had been a long time since Sasori talked like this.

"Miss, what is your name and how old are you?" Sasori asked.

"My name is Sakura and I'm 18 years old."

_'18 years? A very young age for an oiran,'__ Sasori __thought._

"And you are?" ask Sakura.

"Sasori, I'm 22 years old."

"Eh ?! 22?" said Sakura in a tone of disbelief, "I thought you were the same age as me."

_"It's still better than 10 years," Sasori thought again._

"How come you are here?" asked Sasori who was now opening the conversation, seeing Sakura's expression which Sasori think was a little not comfortable, immediately Sasori apologized, "Ah, sorry ... I didn't mean to put you down, I see you really enjoy your work ... that's a very rare thing. "

Sakura smiled as she took off some of the decorations that clung to her hair, "Every human being must had an unpleasant past, and their current figures are the result of past events."

Sasori frowned, confused by what she was saying. Then when Sakura finished taking off her hair ornaments and let the beautiful crown unravel, it made Sasori a little stunned by her beauty. Sakura continued, "However ... whatever happened, my past... i already forgotten, i live my life now with effort and sincerity, and i future."

"Surrender? What do you mean by that!? Don't you believe there is a hope? Believe there is something that will make you happy if you try hard to get it ?!" yelled Sasori.

"Ah, about that ..." Sakura opened her outer kimono to lighten her body, "I threw it away ... about a hope, what can we do?"

Sasori looked away with an annoyed expression. Honestly Sasori really doesn't like it when there are people who say surrender to their destiny. Sakura stood up and knelt before Sasori, making Sasori wide-eyed when Sakura's hand touched his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What am I doing? Working," Sakura answered innocently.

"Tsk! I don't want to, you just sleep there on the futon, I'll be here until morning," Sasori said — hiding his blushing face.

"..." Sakura just paused with an innocent look, "Sasori-san ... are you ... embarrassed?"

"Shut up! How can I do that with a woman I just met!" Sasori replied without turning his head.

She smiled gently and return to the original position, "Then I will stay here until morning."

"Whatever."

Those two stayed awake until morning, discussing random things on each topic. Sakura always tells about a story of a knight from China, a knight who is willing to betray his adopted family for the sake of his beloved. For Sasori that was a stupid thing. How can someone betray their family who cared for them for the rest of their life only for a woman they just met?

Sakura told that China's tale calmly. As if comfortable with Sakura's voice, without conscious Sasori sank into the atmosphere that night. Without knowing Sakura's background and personality, Sasori ... was captivated by that woman.

.

.

The sun rise warmly and illuminates the view from Sasori's room. The owner of the emerald opened hes eyes slowly and she was surprised when she didn't find the figure she was looking for. Sasori was no longer in the room, the only thing that Sakura felt was the kimono she had released last night, now wrapping her back. It turned out that without Sakura realizing, she fell asleep leaning on the edge of the window.

_Sreeeg._

The door slid and a servant arrived.

"Sakura-san, there is someone who looking for you."

Sakura pulled out her kimono and stepped into the room where the guest was waiting. Usually in the morning, there is only one person who usually visits her. Someone who was always with her when they were little, someone who had claimed herself as his own.

As soon as Sakura opened the door, a male figure dressed in blue haori and hakama appeared on top of the kimono, with a white rope around his chest and tied behind his back and a white headband around his forehead. The characteristics of the clothes were the characteristics of the shinsengumi uniform or the special police unit at that time.

"Sasuke-san."

The raven-haired man who was called Sasuke by Sakura now turned around, smiled softly at her who entered the room and sat next to him, "good morning," said Sasuke, stroking Sakura's cheek.

"You haven't visited in two weeks, is there a problem? Is everything okay?" Sakura asked, holding Sasuke's hand in a worried look.

Sasuke did not answer, he just paused to feel every touch that Sakura gave to his fingers, "we are looking for someone," Sasuke answered.

"Someone?" ask Sakura confused.

"Sasuke, we didn't find him," said someone who suddenly arrived, "Oh, hi Sakura-san," he said when he saw Sakura at Sasuke's side.

"Hello, Shikamaru-san." Sakura answered, "who are you looking for?"

"We were assigned to arrest a group of rebels, according to information they are resting in this place. But it seems that information is wrong," Shikamaru answered.

"Did you know something?" ask Sasuke to Sakura gently.

"No, i didn't see anyone since last night," Sakura answered. Somehow Sakura reflexively lied to her childhood friend.

"Alright, it looks like we should look somewhere else," Shikamaru suggested.

"Hn."

"Go already?" Sakura asked with sad tone. Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke for a long time and that made her very miss him so much.

Sasuke smiled and stroked Sakura's hair, "Tonight I'll go to your room."

"We'll see…" Sakura try to teased Sasuke, "there is someone asked me to -"

"Don't say that!" Sasuke interrupted, "You know that I hate it the most if you are touched by the other men."

Sakura smiled softly and closed her eyes as Sasuke stepped closer to her then kissed her forehead, "Prepare yourself," Sasuke whispered.

"Un, be careful on your duties," Sakura said, bowing slightly to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled then left the place with Shikamaru. When they were a little far from Aoi Tori's, Shikamaru decided to ask something that had been bothering him for a long time.

"If you really love her, why don't you just let her go from there?"

Sasuke fell silent and looked back at the house that could be called the brothel.

"Not yet, I still have a lot to do," Sasuke answered.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still in the room earlier when with Sasuke. Still thinking who exactly the Shinsengumi are looking for? For some reason his mind was on the Rebellion group.

Suddenly Kurenai came with a sad face and slightly bowed his body to Sakura, "Thank you for not telling anything about them to Sasuke-san."

"Them?" Sakura thought for a moment about the intentions of Kurenai's words. When Kurenai looked back at Sakura, then Sakura was convinced of the conclusion that had emerged from her brain, "Are they after the Rebellion?"

.

.

A magnificent palace and looks very prosperous. Abundant food staples and healthy life. But it doesn't guarantee that everyone who lives there will always be happy, this girl is the proof, the blonde haired girl who is sitting with the handsome man of the Samurai clan at the top of hierarchy. But still, their castes are different.

"What's wrong, Ino ojou-sama? Today you looked depressed."

"Well ... actually I really want to go out of this palace with you, Neji."

"You can ask your servants and bodyguards to -"

"With you. I tell once more, I want to be with you," interrupted Ino, a girl who had beautiful long blond hair. A classy kimono that she wears makes her look more elegant.

"What woud your family say if they find us walk side by side?" said Neji, a male of high class samurai descent with long hair that he pigtailed into a ponytail.

Neji stroked Ino's hair gently, which made her very comfortable. They both love each other, but they hide the relationship they live from both sides of the family. Because Neji didn't want to take the risk, if Ino would be found out. She would be forced to marry someone whose their family would choose. And Neji couldn't tell his family, because Neji remembered his different status.

Even though he is the topmost descendant, there is still nothing compared to a noble family like Ino.

"You know that i'm ready if you take me away from here," Ino murmured, not too slowly for Neji to hear.

"Ino ... you know, I'm the only descendant of the Hyuuga family. I can't just dump them," explained Neji, "anyway, what will I feed you if we runaway?"

"Hehehe, i get it ... i'm just kidding."

"It's almost noon, I have to go back," said Neji.

"Will you come to visit me again?" ask Ino with sad face.

"If your father needs my father to escort him personally, I will definitely come to this palace again," answered Neji, stroking Ino's cheek.

When Neji left, Ino could only stare at him from behind while continuing to hold her cheek. Until the voice suddenly came from nowhere, make her heart want to jump.

"My lady has grown up, I'm touched."

"Naruto! Don't appear in front of me so suddenly! You shocking me!" Ino protested when she saw the figure of a man in black ninja clothing hanging in front of him.

"Hehehe, how is your relationship?" asked Naruto who change his position to stand before Ino, "Is eloping really your serious intention?"

"As a bodyguard, you have a bad hobby. Eavesdropping is not good!" scolded Ino.

"Hehehehe, I have to always be by your side 24 hours a day, so, you like it or not i will hear it. After all, it's been almost 10 years since I escorted you and heard all your crying complaints, don't hesitate to me," Naruto teased.

"That's why I became dependent on you, argh! Why it's you who had be my bodyguard anyway," protested Ino.

"Because you picked me up, miss," Naruto answered, leaning on one of the palace poles.

"Yeah, yeah ... ah, starting tomorrow is not 10 years anymore, right?" said Ino, smiling.

"Ah yes, 11 years since you picked me up by the river," Naruto answered as if reminiscing.

"I'll make you a snack! You have to eat it, ah! I want to ask servants to taught me, hahaha!"

Ino ran like a child when she found the idea that had just crossed in her mind, making Naruto chuckle a little to see the behavior of his miss, "Don't make me stomach ache, huh," said Naruto, and Ino only reply by stuck her tongue at him.

When Ino disappeared, Naruto changed his expression to cold as he looked to the place where Ino and Neji had sat together. Naruto approached the place and sprayed gas specially formulated by the ninja to remove the scent of the human body. Without saying anything, Naruto disappeared from that place without a trace.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
